13 Kyu
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Hanya masalah waktu sampai dorm kembali riuh seperti sebelumnya, Hyung. Mau tidak mau, kan?"/ "Aku ingin bertemu Leeteuk Hyung."/ "Aish, karena sangat ingin bicara dengan Leeteuk Hyung, aku sampai berilusi Leeteuk Hyung ada disini. Bahkan ada Heechul Hyung juga." Just a little Story abaout Kyuhyun-Leeteuk, KyuTeuk, please RnR


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Heechul and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, dll.**

**Summary : **"Hanya masalah waktu sampai dorm kembali riuh seperti sebelumnya, Hyung. Mau tidak mau, kan?"/ "Aku ingin bertemu Leeteuk Hyung."/ "Aish, karena sangat ingin bicara dengan Leeteuk Hyung, aku sampai berilusi Leeteuk Hyung ada disini. Bahkan ada Heechul Hyung juga."

Fict pertama yang sampe 6 ribu kata. Buatnya bener-bener ngebiarin ide ngalir aja. Sama sekali ga mikirin mau dibawa kemana ini ceritanya. Dan hasilnya jadi sebuah ficte terpanjang yang saya buat. Mianhae kalo ngebosenin. Happy read, Chingu ^^

13 Kyu

"Bagaimana operasi lasik yang kau jalani, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk memamerkan _gummy smile_ nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyung tertuanya –untuk saat ini- itu.

"Karena Cuma berjalan sekitar 10 menit jadi tak ada masalah, Hyung. Semua berjalan lancar. Hanya tinggal pemulihan saja."

"Butuh waktu berapa lama, Hyung?"

Eunhyuk terlihat berfikir sejenak. Sepertinya tengah mengingat-ingat apa yang disampaikan dokter padanya tadi.

"Hmmm, untuk penglihatanku, sih, sekitar satu minggu. Tapi untuk keseluruhannya sekitar 2 sampai 3 bulan. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu yang dijelaskan uisa tadi, Wookie."

Ryeowook terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk.

Saat ini member yang tinggal di lantai 11 ditambah Yesung sedang bersantai di ruang tengah dorm. Kebetulan malam ini mereka semua _free job_. Jadi waktu yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan ini mereka manfaatkan untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Yesung Hyung malam ini bermalam di dorm?" Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne, aku akan bermalam di dorm. Rasanya aku sedang merindukan suasana dorm."

"Kau itu aneh, Hyung. Kau juga kan tahu kalau saat ini dorm kita sepi. Disini saja hanya tinggal aku, Wookie, Kyu juga Sungmin Hyung. Di dorm atas hanya tinggal Hae, Shindong Hyung juga Kangin Hyung."

"Justru karena itu, Hyukkie. Karena sudah semakin sedikit yang menghuni dorm, aku jadi merindukan suasana di dorm. Sejak tinggal di luar dorm, pagiku tak pernah ramai dengan kicauan orang yang saling berebut jatah makan. Tak ada lagi kehebohan karena bangun kesiangan. Juga hal-hal lainnya."

Semua yang ada di ruang tengah terdiam mendengar penuturan Yesung. Memang benar, dari tahun ke tahunnya, dorm mereka makin terasa sepi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa rindu dengan keadaan dorm yang terkadang terasa sangat kacau itu, bisa muncul kapan saja. Merindukan tingkah Hyung atau dongsaeng mereka yang terkadang tak bisa diterima nalar.

"Hanya masalah waktu sampai dorm kembali riuh seperti sebelumnya, Hyung. Mau tidak mau, kan? Tahun ini Hyung yang akan menyusul Leeteuk Hyung. Bahkan sebelum Heechul Hyung kembali bersama kita. Dan tahun depan, mungkin aku dan Shindong Hyung yang akan menyusulmu. Entah setelah Leeteuk Hyung kembali atau malah sebelum Leeteuk Hyung kembali bersama kita. Setiap tahunnya akan terus silih berganti yang keluar dan masuk. Akan seperti itu terus sampai Kibummie menyelesaikan kewajibannya," Sungmin berucap panjang lebar.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat semakin dewasa, Min. Aku akan tenang meninggalkan kalian untuk dua tahun nanti. Aku percayakan penghuni dorm 11 padamu, ne?"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar penuturan Yesung itu.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku akan menjaga dongsaengdeul di dorm 11 dengan baik."

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja berwajah pucat serta berambut sedikit ikal. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat dongsaeng terkecilnya itu tengah serius menatap PSP hitam di tangannya. Tapi tak lama, Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kyu, kau sakit?"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kyuhyun saat mendengar kata-kata Yesung. Kyuhyun sendiri sama sekali tak mengacuhkan perkataan Yesung. Masih larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kyu, Yesung Hyung bertanya padamu," tegur Sungmin pelan.

"Aniyo, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja," Kyuhyun merespon walau pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar PSP nya.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan melihat sikap dongsaeng mereka itu.

"Jinjayo? Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, Kyu," Yesung masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Benar, Hyung. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah saja," kini Kyuhyun telah meletakkan PSP nya di pangkuannya dan menatap Yesung.

"Kalau begitu gunakan waktumu untuk istirahat, jangan terus bermain game. Jadwal kita sedikit longgar sampai besok siang. Istirahatkan tubuhmu setelah kau menjalani berbagai kegiatan Super Junior, KRY juga SJ M," titah Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin setelah berpamitan pada Hyungdeulnya. Tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya untuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Sangat jarang Kyuhyun langsung menurut seperti itu. Biasanya kalaupun Leeteuk yang menyuruhnya istirahat, Kyuhyun masih berusaha menawar-nawar pada Hyungnya itu.

"Apa dia benar baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya ia langsung menurut apa yang kita katakan," Eunhyuk bergumam sambil memandang ke arah perginya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin Kyu memang benar-benar lelah, Hyukkie. Kau kan tahu seberapa padatnya jadwal kita belakangan ini. Biarkan saja ia istirahat. Lebih baik kalian juga istirahat. Ini sudah cukup malam."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Sementara Yesung masih menunggu Ryeowook yang berada di kamar mandi. Begitu Ryeowook keluar, Yesung langsung membawa _roommate_ nya itu menuju kamar mereka.

~KyuTeuk~

"Hyungdeul, Kyu, sarapan sudah siap!"

Pekikan suara tenor Ryeowook terlihat memenuhi dorm lantai 11. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, jika kebetulan sedang _free job_ atau waktu yang sedikit sengang, Ryeowook akan menyempatkan diri membuatkan sarapan untuk Hyungdeul dan satu dongsaengnya. Dan usaha Ryeowook itu tak pernah sia-sia. Hyung dan dongsaengnya itu terlihat menikmati makanan yang dibuat olehnya.

"Wah, sepertinya enak, Wookie. Kau masak apa?"

"Hanya kubuatkan samgyetang, Hyung. Kita kan baru menyelesaikan berbagai jadwal yang sangat melelahkan, aku rasa masakan ini sangat cocok untuk kita."

"Tapi kan itu membuatmu repot, Wookie."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Sungmin itu. Ia menggeleng pelaan melihat Sungmin masih menatapnya sedikit tak enak.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku suka memasak. Jadi aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan."

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita duduk. Min, dimana Kyu?"

"Kyu masih di kamar mandi, Hyung."

Yesung mengangguk. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada. Menatap penuh minat makanan yang sudah tersedia di depannya itu.

"Annyeong, Hyungdeul, Wookie juga Hyukkie."

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Donghae, Kangin dan Shindong berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian tahu saja kalau makanan di bawah sudah siap," ledek Eunhyuk.

"Haha, kami punya alarm tersendiri untuk memberitahu hal itu Hyukkie. Apalagi hari ini kita sedikit sengang, sudah dapat dipastikan kita akan memakan masakan Wookie. Aku benar, kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae. Sedangkan Kangin dan Shindong tanpa banyak bicara langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu mana? Apa belum bangun?" Kangin bertanya saat tak mendapati dongsaeng terkecilnya di ruang makan.

"Aku disini, Hyung."

Semua menoleh. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang sudah sangat segar. Berbalutkan kaos putih yang ditutupi sweater berwarna biru dan juga celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Kau rapi sekali. Mau kemana? Kau tak ada jadwal kan sampai sore nanti?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Yesung dan mengangguk.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku, Hyung. Sebelum sore aku akan kembali. Hyung tenang saja."

"Kau tidak lelah, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan khawatir dari Sungmin.

"Aniyo, Hyung. Lagipula aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan temanku itu."

Semua Hyungdeulnya mengangguk. Sebenarnya mereka juga terkadang merasa rindu dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Sejak nama Super Junior makin melambung, semakin sedikit waktu bagi mereka untuk dapat mengunjungi keluarga atau sahabat dekat mereka. Waktu mereka tersita untuk latihan dan mengisi berbagai jadwal.

Setelah Kyuhyun duduk di tempatnya, mereka pun memulai aktivitas sarapan mereka. Tak lupa dengan berbagai celoteh yang meluncur dari member secara bergantian. Juga obrolan-obrolan tentang jadwal, kegiatan atau tentang pendatang baru di dunia musik Korea. Banyak hal yang mereka perbincangkan di sela-sela sarapan mereka.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Hanya menyuapkan makanan di hadapannya tanpa semangat. Matanya menatap kehebohan yang dibuat Hyungdeulnya dengan sendu. Dan hampa.

Keriuhan ini sudah sangat biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Sejak pertama ia bergabung bersama Super Junior 6 tahun silam, pemandangan seperti ini sudah menjadi santapannya setiap hari. Dengan jumlah member yang tak sedikit, membuat suasana selalu ramai. Belum lagi, di antara 13 orang itu, hampir semuanya selalu bertingkah ramai dan heboh. Membuat dimanapun keberadaan mereka, tanpa sadar menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian.

Tapi itu hanya berlaku sampai di tahun ke tiga keberadaannya di Super Junior. Sejak saat itu, sejak tahun 2009, terjadi perubahan yang begitu kentara. Dimulai dari vakumnya Kibum, dilanjutkan dengan Kangin yang menjalani wajib militer lebih cepat dari yang mereka rencanakan. Serta perseteruan antara Hangeng dengan pihak SM yang membuat Hangeng dengan terpaksa tak dapat lagi berada di atas satu panggung yang sama dengan mereka.

Sejak pembuatan album ke empat mereka, semuanya tak terasa sama lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka membuat album hanya dengan 10 orang. Membuat MV dengan 10 orang yang melakukan _dance_. Melakukan berbagai _perform_ hanya dengan 10 orang yang mengisi di atas _stage_. Menjalani Super Show ke beberapa negara hanya dengan 10 orang yang akan mengelilingi panggung yang sangat luas.

Selama beberapa tahun ini, Kyuhyun merasakan kekosongan di sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Hampa. Dibalik semua kesibukannya, dibalik senyumnya saat menerima berbagai penghargaan, ada yang terasa kurang. Tak lengkap. Kebahagiaan itu kini tak terasa lengkap.

Kyuhyun tahu, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan hal ini. Semua Hyungdeulnya juga merasakan hal ini. Mungkin lebih dari yang ia rasakan. Hanya saja, sebagai Magnae, terkadang Kyuhyun tak mampu menutupi perasaannya itu.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Sungmin menegurnya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Terlihat Hyungdeulnya memperhatikannya dengan sedikit khawatir. Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung."

"Benar, Kyu?" kini Yesung yang menegaskan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap dan memamerkan senyumnya. Berusaha meyakinkan Hyungdeulnya.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu, Kyu. Kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu itu. Apa kau ingin aku buatkan yang lain?"

"Tak perlu, Wookie Hyung. Aku akan habiskan makananku. Mianhae."

Kyuhyun kembali larut dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Meninggalkan tatapan bingung dan khawatir dari Hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun tahu hal itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak mempedulikannya. Berkonsentrasi untuk menghabiskan makanan di antara nafsu makannya yang sama sekali menghilang.

~KyuTeuk~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore waktu setempat. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka harus pergi untuk melakukan _rehearsal_ di salah satu acara musik. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Hyungdeulnya kelimpungan.

"Masih tak diangkat juga, Min?"

"Iya, Hyung. Telponku sejak tadi belum diangkat Kyu."

"Sms ku juga tak ada yang dibalas, Hyung."

"Aish, sebenarnya kemana anak itu. Kenapa senang sekali membuat kita khawatir."

Begitulah. Berbagai perasaan cemas, khawatir dan sedikit sebal yang bercampur menjadi satu. Setahu mereka, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka mengabaikan kewajibannya. Ketika sakit pun, selama ia masih dapat berdiri tegak, maka ia akan memaksakan dirinya untuk memenuhi jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan untuknya.

"Bukankah itu Kyu?"

Semua serentak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook. Terlihat sosok namja tinggi tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Dan memang benar, namja tinggi itu adalah Kyuhyun. Magnae yang telah mereka tunggu sejak tadi.

"Kau dari mana saja, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk itu. Ia terlihat menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari sejak tadi. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Hyungdeulnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhae, Hyungdeul. Aku tadi terjebak macet."

"Kenapa telpon dan sms dari kami tak ada yang kau respon satupun, Kyu? Kau tahu, kami sangat khawatir. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Mianhae, Sungmin Hyung. Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di mobil."

"Tertinggal di mobil?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku meninggalkan mobilku di salah satu toko tak terlalu jauh dari tempatku terjebak macet tadi."

"Lalu bagaimana kau kemari?"

"Lari. Kalau mau naik taksi atau yang lain, waktunya tak akan terkejar. Ini saja aku sudah telat, kan?"

"Omo! Kyu, kau berlari sejauh apa? Aish, lain kali jangan seperti itu, Kyu. Lebih baik kau menghubungi kami dan kita bertemu di tempat acara daripada seperti ini. Sebentar, aku ambilkan minum untukmu dulu."

Ryeowook langsung bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam dorm. Sedangkan member lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Magnae mereka. Kyuhyun memang terkadang bisa berbuat senekat ini.

"Ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menerima botol air yang disodorkan Ryeowook. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih untuk Hyung imutnya itu. Setelah merasa Kyuhyun siap, Yesung pun memerintahkan mereka untuk bergegas pergi.

~KyuTeuk~

"Kyu, gwaenchana? Kau terlihat sangat pucat, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Tak ingin membuat Hyung kesayangannya itu khawatir.

"Gwaenchanayo, Hyung. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah saja. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Sejak sampai ditempat rehearsal mereka, Kyuhyun memang tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat. Selain itu Kyuhyun beberapa kali tampak tak fokus.

"Apa Kyu baik-baik saja, Hyung?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah Wookie. Kau juga tahu seperti apa Kyu, kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ya, mereka semua memang sangat tahu seperti apa watak Magnae mereka itu. Tak pernah mau menunjukkan kalau dirinya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut semua kegiatan Super Junior.

"Kyu!"

Seruan dari Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Kyuhyun. Tampak Eunhyuk yang berjongkok di hadapan tubuh seorang namja. Tempat Kyuhyun berdiri tadi.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?"

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Eunhyuk. Diikuti Ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Hyukkie, waeyo?"

Eunhyuk menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengangguk.

Tadi saat Eunhyuk ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat, Eunhyuk justru dikagetkan dengan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Eunhyuk sangat khawatir. Belum lagi dilihatnya wajah Magnaenya itu terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari sebelum mereka berangkat tadi.

"Kau demam, Kyu. Kenapa tak mengatakannya pada kami," Sungmin berucap setelah menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, Hyung. Hyungdeul tak perlu khawatir."

"Justru itu yang membuat kami khawatir, Kyu. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa kondisi tubuhmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku tak menerima bantahan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin membantah ucapan Sungmin, langsung mengatupkan kedua bibirnya saat mendengar nada tegas dari ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa melawan jika Sungmin juga Leeteuk sudah mengeluarkan nada tegas seperti itu.

Eunhyuk langsung membawa Kyuhyun menuju ruang ganti untuk mereka. Membiarkan Magnae nya itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sana. Mereka masih akan ada di gedung itu sampai 3 jam ke depan dan Eunhyuk tak ingin Kyuhyun ambruk sebelum mereka kembali ke dorm.

"Istirahatlah, Kyu. Kalau perlu, tidurlah. Kami akan membangunkanmu saat akan pulang."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya seperti yang diminta oleh Hyungdeulnya.

~KyuTeuk~

"Chukkae, Hyung, drama musikalmu sukses besar."

Seorang namja yang mendapatkan ucapan selamat itu tersenyum dengan menunjukkan lesung pipitnya.

"Gomawo, Chullie. Itu semua juga berkat kerja sama semua pemain, kan?"

Namja yang dipanggil Chullie itu tersenyum ke arah namja di hadapannya.

"Hyung, kapan kau dapat libur?"

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Ani, hanya ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi mereka saja. Apa kau tak merindukan mereka?"

Namja itu terdiam. Pandangannya menerawang. Rindu? Tentu saja ia merindukan orang-orang yang disebut _mereka_ oleh namja di hadapannya ini. Tidak mungkin ia tidak merindukan mereka. Apalagi sudah hampir empat bulan mereka tak bertemu.

"Bagaimana Hyung?"

"Sebenarnya aku belum ada jatah libur. Tapi aku juga sudah sangat merindukan mereka. Mungkin aku bisa minta izin pada komandanku lain hari nanti."

"Kalau begitu, Hyung harus langsung memberi kabar padaku kapan Hyung ada waktu, ne?"

Namja itu mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan siang itu. Berbagi kebahagiaan setelah sebelumnya hampir dua tahun mereka tak pernah berbincang selama ini.

~KyuTeuk~

Dorm lantai 11 terlihat sangat ricuh malam itu. Sepulang mereka dari melakukan _rehearsal_, mereka disibukkan dengan Kyuhyun yang demam. Ryeowook sibuk menyiapkan bubur dan juga teh hangat. Eunhyuk menyiapkan air untuk mengompres Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin tengah mencari obat penurun demam.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kesibukan Hyungdeulnya itu menghela nafas. Sedikit kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi merepotkan Hyungdeulnya itu. Masih sangat jelas di ingatan Kyuhyun, betapa _over protective_ nya kedua belas Hyungnya saat ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya bersama tiga Hyungnya tahun 2007 silam.

Ah, mengingat hal itu, mau tak mau mebuatnya mengingat sosok Hyung yang sudah tak ada disampingnya lagi saat ini. Membuatnya mengingat sosok Hangeng juga Kibum. Tak lupa sosok Heechul dan Leeteuk yang kini tengah menjalani kewajiban mereka sebagai warga negara.

Beberapa tahun lalu, jika kondisinya tiba-tiba _drop_ seperti ini, Leeteuk pasti akan sangat cemas. Heechul akan marah-marah, menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya. Kibum menatapnya lembut dan memberi perhatian penuh padanya. Dan Hankyung yang berjanji akan membuatkannya Beijing Fried Rice ketika ia sudah sehat.

Tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Hanya sebuah kenangan yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Kenangan yang tak mungkin bisa Kyuhyun lupakan. Kenangan yang akan selalu Kyuhyun ingat dalam benaknya.

Disaat seperti ini, rasa rindu Kyuhyun pada Hyungdeul yang tak ada di sampingnya makin terasa. Rasanya ingin sekali saja ia bersikap egois. Berharap Hyungdeulnya itu bisa ada di sampingnya saat ia tengah sakit seperti ini. Berharap ia dapat merasakan limpahan kasih sayang dari kedua belas Hyungnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang ia rasakan. Mengurangi beban yang terasa menghimpitnya. Mencoba membuang keinginannya yang terasa sangat egois itu. Berusaha menerima apapun yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

"Kyu, kau harus makan dan minum obat dulu sebelum tidur."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara lembut milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Sungmin itu. Membuat Sungmin, Ryeowook juga Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Waeyo, Kyu?"

"Aku... aku..."

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Eunhyuk bertanya sedikit gemas.

"Aku ingin bertemu Leeteuk Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan. Jika saja ruangan itu tidak dalam keadaan hening, bisa dipastikan Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Kyu. Kau juga tahu kan Leeteuk Hyung tidak mungkin dapat kemari saat seperti ini. Leeteuk Hyung tak mungkin bisa keluar masuk seenaknya, Kyu," Ryeowook mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Leeteuk Hyung, Hyung. Aku... Aku merindukannya."

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas pasrah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. Meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di meja nakas milik Kyuhyun. Mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Kami juga merindukannya, Kyu. Tapi untuk saat ini, kita tak mungkin menemui Leeteuk Hyung. Ini sudah sangat malam. Kau juga sedang demam. Aku janji akan mengajakmu menemui Leeteuk Hyung setelah demammu turun. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Keras kepala. Ia ingin bersikap egois sekali ini saja. Saat ini ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hyung malaikatnya itu. Karena hanya Leeteuk yang mampu membuatnya lebih tenang. Tak lagi larut memikirkan ketiadaan Hangeng dan Kibum di antara mereka.

"Jebal, Hyung, aku ingin bertemu Leeteuk Hyung."

Mata Kyuhyun tampak dilapisi selaput bening. Membuat Sungmin dan yang lain terhenyak. Sangat jarang mereka melihat Magnae mereka itu sampai seperti ini.

"Kalau kau memaksa menemui Leeteuk Hyung sekarang, apa kau mau melihatnya cemas karena kau sedang demam seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Sungmin itu. Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin membuat Hyungdeulnya khawatir, terutama Leeteuk.

Melihat Kyuhyun terdiam, membuat Sungmin mengambil mangkuk bubur di atas meja nakas tadi.

"Sekarang kau makan dan minum obat. Aku janji, setelah demammu turun, aku akan mengajakmu mengunjungi Leeteuk Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Ia menerima suap demi suap bubur yang diberikan Sungmin. Setelah bubur di mangkuk itu habis, Sungmin langsung menyodorkan obat penurun demam. Dan dengan sangat berat hati, Kyuhyun menerima dan meminum obat itu.

"Nah, sekarang kau istirahat, ne? Semoga besok demammu sudah turun."

Sungmin merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terbuai dan segera masuk ke alam mimpinya. Setelah yakin Kyuhyun terlelap, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar KyuMin. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang juga terasa begitu lelah.

~KyuTeuk~

Seorang namja terlihat gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun sama sekali tak berhasil. Matanya sama sekali tak terpejam padahal ia merasa amat lelah saat ini.

Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Melihat ke arah jam yang ada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah masuk tengah malam. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Entah kenapa, mendadak ia merasa pening.

"Kyu," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Namja itu terkesiap saat menyadari apa yang ia gumamkan. Pikirannya langsung melayang. Dalam benaknya hanya ada nama Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada adik terkecilnya itu.

Secara perlahan, namja itu mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya tersebut untuk beberapa saat dan langsung meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke meja nakas. Setelah menarik nafas sejenak, namja itu memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan tak lama, ia sudah terlelap.

~KyuTeuk~

"Demam Kyu sudah turun, Hyung?"

Ryeowook yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertanya saat melihat Sungmin masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Seharusnya sudah, Wookie. Tapi sampai pagi ini, demam Kyu belum turun sama sekali. Tidak biasanya seperti ini."

Ryeowook dapat menangkap kekhawatiran dari Hyung Aegyo nya itu. Yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun demam, dengan istirahat dan meminum obat penurun demam, demamnya akan langsung turun.

"Mungkin Kyu memang kelelahan, Hyung. Untung saja hari ini kita hanya akan menghadiri acara musik. Dan itu baru malam nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hyung nya itu. Ia sangat tahu kalau Sungmin begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pun memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat sarapan. Dibantu oleh Sungmin. Setelah semua sarapan siap, Ryeowook juga membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuat bubur untuk siapa, Wookie?"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Kangin yang menghampiri mereka berdua. Kangin sudah terlihat rapi sepagi ini.

"Kangin Hyung? Tidak biasanya Hyung sudah terlihat rapi. Apa Hyung ada jadwal?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kangin, Ryeowook malah membombardir Kangin dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ne, mendadak malam tadi Manajer Hyung memintaku untuk menjadi DJ tamu di sebuah statsiun radio. Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Wookie."

Ryeowook hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Itu untuk Kyu, Hyung. Sejak kemarin Kyu demam."

"Mwo? Kenapa kami yang ada di dorm atas tak ada yang tahu?"

Kangin sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan. Kyuhyun demam dan tak ada satupun dari penghuni dorm atas yang tahu.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Kami hanya tak ingin membuat kalian cemas. Aku juga berfikir kalau Kyu akan pulih pagi ini. Tapi ternyata demamnya malah semakin tinggi."

"Apa perlu dipanggilkan uisa?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Sepertinya untuk sekarang belum perlu, Hyung. Tapi jika sampai sore nanti Kyu masih demam, mungkin aku akan menghubungi uisa."

Kangin mengangguk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku. Kalau saja pagi ini ia tak ada jadwal, bisa dipastikan ia akan menunggui Kyuhyun yang demam.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Hyukkie mana?"

Lagi-lagi mereka yang berada di dapur merangkap ruang makan itu harus menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Donghae dan Shindong berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hyukkie Hyung baru saja beberapa menit lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, Hyung."

Donghae mengangguk mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"Lalu dimana uri Magnae?" kini Shindong yang bertanya.

"Di kamar, Hyung."

"Tidak dibangunkan untuk sarapan?"

"Nanti aku akan membawakan bubur dan obat untuknya. Sekarang Kyu masih tidur. Aku belum mau membangunkannya. Malam tadi Kyu tidak tidur dengan nyenyak."

Donghae dan Shindong berpandangan mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Bubur dan obat? Apa Magnae mereka itu sakit?

"Hyung, demam Kyu sudah turun?"

Eunhyuk yang baru muncul di dapur langsung menanyakan hal itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan.

"Kyu demam?"

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Sungmin. Kangin yang melihat Sungmin sangat khawatir, akhirnya menyuruh Donghae dan Shindong diam dengan tatapan matanya. Mereka berdua menurut. Dan sarapan pagi ini dilalui dengan keheningan yang ada. Sama sekali tak ada suara yang saling bersahutan dari mereka yang ada di ruang makan.

~KyuTeuk~

Dua orang namja dengan paras yang bisa dibilang cantik tengah berada di sebuah ruangan. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang dengan cukup serius.

"Kau yakin, Hyung?"

"Ne, aku juga sudah meminta izin dari komandanku. Ayolah, Chullie. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak malam tadi, aku selalu memikirkan Kyu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Kalau memang terjadi sesuatu padanya, mereka pasti mengabari kita, Hyung."

"Bisa saja itu tidak mereka lakukan. Aku yakin, mereka tak ingin membuat kita mencemaskan mereka disini. Aku hanya ingin tahu ada apa dengan Kyu. Aku tak akan tenang sebelum tahu ada apa dengannya."

"Aish, arraseo arraseo. Aku akan menghubungi mereka dulu. Menanyakan kegiatan mereka hari ini."

Namja di hadapan namja yang disapa Chullie itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Chullie meraih ponselnya.

"Aniyo, kita akan langsung kesana. Aku hanya punya waktu satu hari ini, Chullie. Perjalanan yang akan kita tempuh saja hampir tiga jam lamanya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka sedang ada kegiatan?"

"Nanti kita tanyakan Manajer Hyung di jalan. Sekarang kita pergi, ne?"

Setelah mendengus sebal melihat Hyungnya yang tiba-tiba sedikit kekanakan itu, Chullie akhirnya mengangguk dan bangun dari duduknya. Menjajari langkah sang Hyung yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan adik kecilnya.

~KyuTeuk~

Sungmin menatap sendu Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Setelah sarapan dan sedikit dipaksa untuk meminum obat, Kyuhyun kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Demamnya masih belum turun. Itu membuat Sungmin semakin cemas.

"Kyu, cepatlah pulih. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, Kyu," lirih Sungmin.

Dengan telaten, Sungmin mengompres Kyuhyun. Menemani Kyuhyun, khawatir ada yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Leeteuk Hyung."

Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang memanggil Leeteuk.

"Hyung. Leeteuk Hyung."

Lagi. Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama Leeteuk dengan begitu lirih. Sungmin tertegun. Kyuhyun terus saja memanggil-manggil Leeteuk dalam tidurnya.

"Kyu, irreona, Kyu."

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Berharap dapat membangunkan dongsaengnya itu. Berhasil. setelah beberapa saat, kedua mata Kyuhyun terlihat terbuka. Kyuhyun menatap sayu Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun parau.

"Ne, Kyu, Hyung ada disini," Sungmin menunjukkan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku merindukan Leeteuk Hyung. Aku ingin bicara dengan Leeteuk Hyung."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tak kuasa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau masih demam, Kyu. Bicara lewat telpon saja, ne?"

Walau tak puas, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Sungmin sibuk dengan ponselnya. Terdiam memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah berusaha menghubungi Leeteuk. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin beberapa kali memutuskan sambungan telpon dan mencoba kembali menghubungi Leeteuk. Sepertinya saat ini Leeteuk tidak dapat dihubungi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu, ia sudah membuat Sungmin cemas. Amat sangat cemas. Mengingat demamnya yang bukannya turun malah sebaliknya. Apalagi ia selalu meminta untuk bertemu dengan Leeteuk yang sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan.

Tapi saat ini, hanya itu yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Kyuhyun hanya ingin bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Ia rasa, setelah bertemu dengan Leeteuk kondisinya akan berangsur membaik. Hanya saja, mengingat Leeteuk tengah menjalani kewajibannya saat ini, pasti sulit untuk dapat bertemu dengannya.

"Tidak bisa, ya, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun bertanya begitu Sungmin menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Walau Sungmin melihat senyum Kyuhyun, namun ia juga dapat melihat sedikit kekecewaan di mata dongsaengnya itu.

"Mianhae, Kyu," ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Mungkin Leeteuk Hyung sedang ada latihan atau semacamnya. Gomawo Hyung sudah mau mencoba menghubungi Leeteuk Hyung. Ah, mianhae,Hyung, aku ingin istirahat, bisakah Hyung meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Dengan sangat berat hati, Sungmin mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat Sungmin yang terlihat lesu. Sungguh, ia menyesali dirinya yang selalu membuat Hyung nya itu cemas dan khawatir.

"Mianhae, Sungmin Hyung," lirihnya.

~KyuTeuk~

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Jelas saja sepi, Hyung. Kan Hyung juga tahu, hanya tinggal 4 orang di dorm bawah dan 3 orang di dorm atas."

Namja yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan dongsaeng cantik di sebelahnya ini. Matanya bergerak menelusuri ruangan itu. Berharap menemukan satu orang dongsaengnya disana.

Matanya menyipit saat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang ia lihat. Dengan perlahan, ia menghampiri namja yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

Niatnya untuk mengejutkan namja itu terhenti. Senyum sumringahnya berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh rasa penasaran. Sedikit kekhawatiran mendadak muncul saat menyadari salah satu dongsaengnya itu hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang datang bersamanya itu. Mengerti maksud Hyungnya menatapnya, namja itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Sungmin," panggil namja itu.

Sungmin, yang memang duduk di ruang tengah setelah Kyuhyun memintanya keluar, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat mendengar namanya disebut. Untuk sejenak ia terdiam. Merasa kalau dirinya saat ini tengah berkhayal melihat Leeteuk dan Heechul ada di hadapannya.

"Aish, karena sangat ingin bicara dengan Leeteuk Hyung, aku sampai berilusi Leeteuk Hyung ada disini. Bahkan ada Heechul Hyung juga," gumam Sungmin pelan.

Jelas saja gumaman Sungmin itu membuat dua namja di hadapannya yang ternyata Leeteuk dan Heechul mengernyit bingung.

"Pabo!" Heechul berkata sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sungmin.

"Chullie!"

Sungmin yang merasa sakit saat sebuah jitakan mendarat di atas kepalanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah Heechul yang menjitaknya tadi.

"Apa? Kau bilang kami hanya ilusi. Kenapa mendelik seperti itu padaku?" Heechul mengeram kesal pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Heechul. _Benar juga, ya? Kalau hanya ilusi ku, kan, tak mungkin aku benar-benar merasakan sakit,_ pikir Sungmin.

Leeteuk tertawa melihat Sungmin yang tanpa sadar melakukan aegyo. Heechul sendiri makin berdecak kesal melihat hal itu.

"Ada apa, Minnie?"

Sungmin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ini benar-benar Leeteuk Hyung?"

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Lalu kau kira siapa? Kembaran Leeteuk Hyung?" Heechul tampaknya masih sedikit kesal.

Sungmin tak mengindahkan ucapan Heechul. Ia menatap serius ke arah Leeteuk. Menunggu jawaban.

"Ini aku, Minnie. Kau tidak percaya?"

Sungmin langsung tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk Leeteuk. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan Hyungnya ini.

"Aku hanya terkejut, Hyung. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo, Hyung."

"Nado, Minnie. Aku juga merindukanmu dan yang lain."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Beralih menatap Heechul yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya sedikit sebal.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Heechul Hyung."

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin itu.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Kangin Hyung ada jadwal, Trio Lead Dancer sedang latihan, mengisi waktu, kata mereka. Wookie pergi mengunjungi cafe baru Yesung Hyung."

"Lalu dimana Kyu?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Wajahnya kembali murung.

"Minnie? Waeyo?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kyu di kamar, Hyung."

Leeteuk merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sungmin. Tapi ia tak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Waktunya tak banyak. Dan tujuannya datang ke dorm adalah untuk melihat keadan dongsaeng terkecilnya. Leeteuk pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

~KyuTeuk~

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak langsung istirahat sepeti yang ia katakan pada Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit memijat pelipisnya saat rasa pusing menderanya ketika bangkit. Setelah merasa sakit di kepalanya mereda, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Kyuhyun membuka salah satu laci yang ada di meja belajar itu. Mengambil sebuah album foto. Membuka-buka setiap lembar yang ada dalam album foto tersebut. Sesekali senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang pucat saat mengingat momen yang terjadi dari sebuah foto yang ada. Bahkan tak jarang ia tertawa kecil mengingat kekonyolan yang terjadi saat itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan 12 Hyungnya. Foto itu diambil untuk keperluan mereka promosi Super Show. Konser tunggal mereka yang pertama kali diadakan. Kyuhyun sangat ingat, bagaimana antusiasme yang ditunjukkan, baik oleh dirinya maupun Hyungdeulnya yang lain.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan setetes air mata terjatuh dari kedua onyx kelam miliknya. Membiarkan rasa sesak itu berkurang dengan jatuhnya tetes demi tetes liquid bening itu. Membiarkan rasa rindunnya menguap bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

Super Show 1 adalah konser pertama mereka. Merupakan satu-satunya konser mereka dengan member lengkap sampai saat ini. Merupakan satu-satunya konser mereka yang dihadiri Kibum sampai saat ini. Karena di konser selanjutnya, Kyuhyun tak melihat keberadaan Kibum di antara mereka. Konser ketiga Kyuhyun tak melihat sosok Kibum, Kangin dan Hangeng. Di konser mereka yang keempat, Kyuhyun tak melihat keberadaan Kibum, Kangin, Hangeng dan Heechul.

Sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun selalu merasa sesak jika sebelum tampil mereka melakukan kebiasaan mereka untuk menghitung member yang ada. Di setiap tahunnya, angka Kyuhyun selalu berubah. Bukan lagi menjadi 13, tapi menjadi 12, 11, 10 bahkan 9. Kyuhyun ingin selamanya menjadi yang ke 13. Terserah anggapan orang-orang di luar sana yang mengatakan 13 adalah angka sial.

Kyuhyun terisak pelan. Tak ingin membuat Sungmin yang berada di luar kamarnya mendengar suara isakannya. Tak ingin membuat Hyungnya itu semakin mengkhawatirkannya. Kyuhyun terus menangis dengan matanya yang terpejam. Hingga ia merasakan seseorang memutar tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan orang itu.

"Uljima, Kyu."

Mendengar suara sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya, tangis Kyuhyun justru semakin keras. Air matanya makin mengalir deras dalam pelukan orang itu. Sebuah pelukan yang memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat untuknya.

"Sssttt, uljima, Kyu. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Kau bisa menceritakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Tapi kumohon, jangan menangis."

Kyuhyun terlihat menarik nafasnya sekali. Mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Sosok yang memeluknya tersenyum kecil. Ia terus mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba memberi ketenangan untuk adik kecilnya itu.

Setelah merasa Kyuhyun jauh lebih tenang, namja itu melepas pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan wajah Kyuhyun dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang hangat.

"Kau demam?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak istirahat, Kyu? Kenapa kau justru duduk di meja belajarmu dan menangis?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup menatap Hyung Malaikatnya itu.

"Kyu, waeyo?"

"Hyung, aku... aku... aku merindukan... mereka, Hyung."

Namja tadi, yang adalah Leeteuk, sedikit mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Mereka? Siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud. Tapi kebingungannya hilang saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang sepertinya baru saja dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mereka, Kyu. Yang lain juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan kita. Kau kan bisa menghubungi mereka jika memang merindukan mereka. Ah, kecuali Hankyung mungkin."

"Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka, Hyung. Kibum Hyung pasti sangat sibuk dengan jadwal _shooting_ dramanya. Heechul Hyung juga pasti sibuk di camp. Apalagi tahun ini Heechul Hyung akan mengakhiri kewajibannya itu. Hyung juga sempat disibukkan dengan drama musikal Hyung. Aku tak mau mengganggu aktivitas kalian, Hyung. Dan Hankyung Hyung..."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana aku bisa menghubunginya. Mungkin Hankyung Hyung juga sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatannya di China sana."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah merasa terganggu jika kau atau yang lain menghubungiku, Kyu. Aku yakin, Kibum dan Heechul juga berfikiran yang sama denganku. Untuk Hankyung, memang sedikit sulit, tapi kau harus percaya, ia juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama seperti kita. Kita hanya perlu bersabar, Kyu."

Kyuhyun diam. Matanya kembali terasa memanas.

"Aku... aku hanya... aku hanya merasa... tak lengkap. Rasanya semua _euphoria_ yang kita rasakan saat mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan, saat lagu kita menduduki peringkat pertama di beberapa tangga lagu, saat album kita terjual hingga ratusan ribu copy, semua itu terasa kurang. Kebahagiaan itu terasa... janggal. Ada ruang kosong yang sampai saat ini belum terisi."

Leeteuk tak bicara. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua yang ia rasakan.

"Aku masuk Super Junior sebagai nomor 13. Dan aku menyukai hal itu. Disini, aku memiliki 12 Hyung yang sangat peduli dan menyayangiku. Walau pada awal kedatanganku Hyungdeul menolakku, tapi aku sama sekali tak membenci Hyungdeul. Bersama kalian, aku mendapat banyak pelajaran. Kalian menyayangiku tulus. Aku... aku... sama sekali... tak ingin... kehilangan rasa sayang... dari 12 Hyungku. Aku... aku tak ingin, Hyung."

Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun membasahi kemejanya dengan air matanya. Sangat jarang bagi Leeteuk juga member Super Junior yang lain melihat Kyuhyun berbicara sepanjang ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

Leeteuk sendiri mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Walau mungkin dalam konteks yang sedikit berbeda. Dan ia yakin, dongsaengdeulnya juga merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun dan juga ia rasakan. Hanya saja, mereka tak pernah mau membahas hal ini bersama yang lain.

"Kyu, dengarkan Hyung. Kau selamanya akan menjadi nomor 13. Tak akan pernah berubah, Kyu. Walau mungkin saat ini Kibum dan Hankyung tak bisa bersama kita untuk waktu yang kita tak tahu sampai kapan, tapi mereka tetaplah bagian dari kita. Mereka tetap keluarga kita. Hankyung tetap nomor 3 dan Kibum tetap nomor 12. Tak ada yang berubah, Kyu. Yah, memang ada yang berubah. Tapi itu hanya wujud kita secara nyata yang tak bisa berada dalam satu panggung lagi saat ini. Terutama dengan Hankyung."

"Kau juga tahu, kan, Kyu, aku tak pernah menganggap Hankyung keluar dari Super Junior. Begitu juga denganmu dan Hyungdeulmu. ELF pun tak pernah menganggap Hankyung keluar dari Super Junior. Mereka selalu percaya, kita akan berada di atas satu panggung lagi bersama Hankyung. Dan kita pun mempercayai hal itu. Super Junior selamanya 13. Tak akan berubah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Isakannya masih terdengar, walau tak sesering tadi. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mengetahui Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Sekarang, jauhkan semua pikiran itu dari otakmu. Kau perlu istirahat. Jika otakmu kau gunakan untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini, kau tak akan bisa sembuh."

Kyuhyun melepas dekapan Leeteuk dan menunjukkan senyumnya. Memang benar, hanya Leeteuk yang mampu membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Rasanya kondisi tubuhnya juga sudah lebih baik dari tadi.

"Hyung lebih senang melihat senyummu daripada air matamu, Kyu. Nah, sekarang kau harus tidur, ne?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ani, aku ingin bersama Leeteuk Hyung saja."

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya sebal. Tapi tak lama, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Arraseo. Kita ke ruang tengah saja bagaimana? Kau bilang kau merindukan Heechul. Dia datang bersamaku."

"Jinjjayo, Hyung?"

Leeteuk mengangguk mantap. Kyuhyun pun dengan sumringah langsung mengikuti langkah Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya.

~KyuTeuk~

Saat ini semua member aktif Super Junior, minus Kangin yang sedang ada jadwal, berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sungmin tadi langsung menghubungi member lain saat Heechul mengatakan mereka akan ada di dorm sampai sore ini. Donghae, Shindong dan Eunhyuk langsung menyudahi latihan mereka. Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung menuju dorm meninggalkan semua ketakjuban Ryeowook dengan desain dari Mouse and Rabbit. Siwon juga langsung meninggalkan semua kesibukannya di cafe baru miliknya.

Leeteuk tersenyum senang melihat semua dongsaengnya ada di hadapannya. Memang tak lengkap tanpa Kangin, Kibum juga Hankyung, tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Kyuhyun sejak tadi sama sekali tak ingin lepas darinya. Donghae sampai dibuat kesal karena sama sekali tak bisa mendekati Hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Kau manja sekali, Kyu," gerutu Donghae.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubris gerutuan Donghae. Ia tahu Leeteuk tak memiliki waktu banyak, jadi ia tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Hyung, kenapa mendadak datang ke dorm? Heechul Hyung juga," tanya Yesung.

"Aku memang sudah berencana untuk mengunjungi dorm. Mengajak Leeteuk Hyung juga. Tapi untuk datang hari ini, ini benar-benar mendadak."

Semua, kecuali Leeteuk, mengerutkan kening mendengar penjelasan Heechul.

"Mendadak bagaimana, Hyung?"

Heechul memandang Donghae sejenak. "Leeteuk Hyung tengah malam tadi mengirim sms padaku, mengajak untuk datang ke dorm hari ini. Alasannya kalian tanya saja sendiri."

Leeteuk yang merasa semua dongsaengnya menatap penuh tanya padanya mengulas senyum lembutnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, malam tadi aku tak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkan Kyu. Karena aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri meminta izin pada komandanku. Untungnya diizinkan."

"Jadi Hyung datang hari ini karena Kyu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Melihat anggukan Leeteuk, mereka semua mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar pada Leeteuk. Dan kompak mereka menggelengkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun telah terpejam.

"Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena menangis tadi," Ryeowook berucap pelan.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Membelai lembut surai Kyuhyun.

"Demamnya juga sudah turun. Padahal pagi tadi demamnya masih cukup tinggi. Tapi setelah Leeteuk Hyung datang, demamnya langsung turun," Sungmin ikut menambahkan.

"Sepertinya Kyu memang benar-benar ingin bertemu Leeteuk Hyung," Eunhyuk berkata dengan senyum yang terkembang.

Leeteuk memandang Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Sejak malam tadi, Kyu bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, Hyung. Pagi tadi, sebelum Hyung sampai dorm, aku sudah beberapa kali menghubungi Hyung, tapi tak bisa."

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka, Kyu berfikir sampai sejauh itu. Padahal selama ini ia terlihat baik-baik saja."

Semua mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Shindong. Kyuhyun memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hanya pada orang tertentu Kyuhyun dapat berbagi.

"Apa yang dirasakan Kyu juga sebenarnya aku rasakan. Tapi aku tak pernah mau mengatakannya pada yang lain. Karena bagiku, untuk saat ini, semua terasa cukup dengan kehadiran Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul disisiku."

Donghae berucap dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Dan aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, kita dapat kembali berada satu panggung lengkap. Berada di tengah-tengah lautan Sapphire Blue."

Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. sedangkan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka. Membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah malam nanti kalian ada jadwal? Lebih baik kalian istirahat," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"Aniyo. Kami ingin disini saja. Sudah lama kami tidak mengobrol bersama Leeteuk Hyung dan Heechul Hyung."

Ucapan Donghae itu disambut anggukan penuh semangat dari yang lain. Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya dapat tertawa pelan melihat kekompakan dongsaeng mereka itu. Mereka pun sama sekali tak keberatan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama dongsaeng mereka itu. Setidaknya untuk melepas rasa rindu mereka berdua.

~Fin~

Endingnya amat sangat ga jelas. Ga tau lagi mau digimanain endingnya. Fiuh, fict pertama yang sampe 6 ribu kata lebih. Semoga ga bosen bacanya, ya. ditunggu RnR nya, Chingu ^^

Yogyakarta, 15 Februari 2013


End file.
